Withdrawal
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt notices that something is off with Blaine. He's determined to find out what it is. But when he does it isn't something that he was expecting at all.


**Hey guys! I know that I haven't posted in a while! I am working on a multi chapter fic but I wanted to throw you guys a little two or three shot. I promise to start writing more once school it finished. I have two more days and then finals and then I am done!**

Kurt stood by his locker as he waited for his boyfriend to come and meet him before class. Blaine had been pretty absent lately. He never had time for coffee dates or movie nights. He'd even missed a few glee club rehearsals. Blaine simply told him he had a lot of homework, but Kurt knew better. He knew something was very, very wrong with Blaine. As time continued to tick and Blaine didn't show up, Kurt got concerned. He decided that he would go and look for him. Kurt walked down the hallway and found Blaine at his locker.

"Hey slowpoke," Kurt laughed as he poked Blaine in the shoulder, who flinched at the touch. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Kurt added.

"It's okay." Blaine replied, finishing his sentence with a yawn.

"Tired?" Kurt asked, even though he already knew the answer. He could tell from the bags under Blaine's eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well...for who knows how long.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot of homework right now." Blaine said.

"Such an overachiever," Kurt commented. "You should take some easier classes."

"I can handle it." Blaine assured him. Kurt gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before reaching down to grab his hand. When he did he found that Blaine's knuckles were black and blue.

"What the hell happened to your knuckles?" Kurt asked.

"Oh...I just went a little to hard in gym class. We got to lift weights and hit the bags today." Blaine stuttered. Kurt, who had acquired his fair share of bruises, knew very well that these bruises were not that fresh. They were at least a few days old. As Kurt continued to look at his hand, he found a long jagged cut that went up his arm.

"And this? Did you get this boxing too?" Kurt asked.

"I fell, okay. Just lay off of it Kurt. I'm fine." Blaine snapped.

"I don't think you are." Kurt said softly. "Have you even cleaned this cut out? It could get infected."

"You don't need to baby me." Blaine retorted. "I know how to treat a simple cut."

'I'm not saying that you-" Kurt began.

"I need to get to class." Blaine interjected before picking up his bag and books and then hurrying off in the opposite direction. Kurt was left all alone at Blaine's locker. He knew something was wrong with Blaine, but he didn't know it was that bad. Was Blaine getting bullied again? Was he hurting himself? And, why was he being so defensive about it? Blaine was someone who always bottled his feelings up, but usually not in front of Kurt. They had reached that point in their relationship where they could trust each other. Or at least Kurt thought they did.

When the final bell of the day rang, Kurt made his way to the choir room. He waited in his usual chair while everyone filed into. Blaine was no where to be seen. That worried Kurt...a lot. Kurt got up from his chair and walked over to Mr. Shue. He made up some convincing lie why he needed to leave and Mr. Shue let him go. Kurt went to his car and decided to drive over to Blaine's house. He needed to know what was wrong with his boyfriend and he needed to know now. He drove over to Blaine's very large mansion and walked up to the large front doors.

"May I help you?" A man in a suit said as he answered the door.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. He had been to Blaine's house once, but the two of them were alone, so the staff wouldn't know who he was.

"The Anderson's no longer live here." The man replied.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Do you know where the went?" The man looked around, almost as if he was making sure that no one was there to hear him and turned back around to face Kurt.

"Down the block, large brown apartment building, number 347." the man replied. "That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you." Kurt replied to the man before turning away. Blaine had moved? Why hadn't he told him? Kurt got in his car and drove down the block where he found the brown apartment building the man had been taking about. He parked in the lot and then went into the building. He found the number apartment and knocked anxiously on the door. While waiting, Kurt heard a lot of yelling and then a glass break before the door opened.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a panicked voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You...you weren't in glee club." Kurt began.

"Blaine! Get in here now!" he heard a loud voice call from inside the apartment.

"It's really not a good time." Blaine said. "I-I'm busy."

"Blaine!" The voice yelled again. Blaine panicked and abandoned the open door and ran inside. Kurt instantly followed him. He knew it was an invasion of Blaine's privacy, but right now Kurt didn't care. This didn't seem safe. When he went inside, he found a man laying on the couch, a beer bottle in his hand.

"I need another beer, boy!" the man yelled.

"Dad...that's your eighth beer." Blaine said quietly.

"Did I ask what fucking number it was? No! I asked for another fucking beer!" The man screamed. "God, you just as useless as your fucking mother was!" Blaine hurried over to the fridge and grabbed another beer before reluctantly handing it over to his father.

"Took you long enough." his father muttered grabbing the beer from Blaine's hands. The man down the beer and Blaine waited for a few moments. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and the bottle fell from his hands onto the carpet. When Blaine turned around he jumped. He hadn't even realized that Kurt was still here.

"T-this isn't what it looks like." Blaine stuttered. Kurt was left utterly speechless. "Please, you can't tell anyone what you saw." he begged.

"Blaine-I...I can't just leave." Kurt said. "Now after that. What if he get's physically violent?"

"He won't!" Blaine said jumping in. "That only happens after 10 beers." he blurted out. Kurt looked at Blaine with panic in his eyes. This wasn't okay. This wasn't healthy.

"We need to talk." Kurt said softly. "In the hallway?" Blaine looked hesitantly to the man on the couch before nodding and following Kurt into the hallway. Once in the hallway, Blaine leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"It's really not as bad as it seems." Blaine said.

"It looked pretty bad." Kurt mumbled.

"He's not a bad dad." Blaine interjected. "He's just having a rough time. He got fired and we had to move. It's been really stressful." Kurt sighed and took a seat next to him against the wall.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. "The drinking?"

"I don't know." Blaine muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked down and avoided all eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine, you know you can tell me anything." Kurt prompted. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I guess it started when my mom left." Blaine said. "She found some artist guy…and they ran off. It's been me, dad and cooper even since. He drank, but not like he does now. Without his job, he just spends all day drinking. He's drunk by the time I get home from school. It never stops."

"You didn't get those bruises hitting the bag or the cut from falling, did you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"The bruises are from a few nights ago….eleven beers. Personal record for dad." Blaine said. "He just gets so angry and I-I know he doesn't mean it...he's always sorry in the morning. He threw a beer bottle at me. That's what the cut is from."

"Blaine...this- it isn't safe for you." Kurt said.

"If I don't take care of him, no one will." Blaine said. "It's my job."

"No...it's not." Kurt said. "You're just a kid. This isn't your job." A tear ran down Blaine's cheek.

"He's not a bad dad. He loves me." Blaine said.

"I know he does, but he needs help." Kurt said. "Help that you can't give him." Blaine let out a sob and leaned against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm ust so tired. I spend every night making sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. I just want to sleep." he cried.

"Shhh...just rest your head on my shoulder." Kurt said. "It'll be okay. Just go to sleep." Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's chest and closed his tired eyes. Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his head and held him close. "We'll fix this. I promise it'll get better."


End file.
